George Flamel
George Flamel is the descendant of Nicolas Flamel, the husband of Martha Flamel, and the father of Charles Flamel. He is a hard-working father and husband who takes things seriously, yet he still holds amusement in what he does. He is a master of three different styles of magic, those being: Alchemy, Runic, and Curse and he is also an expert in the spear. He is a supporting character in the fanfiction "Ravel Quest". Appearance George has a rather pale, yet fair, complexion that contrasts against his usual clothing and hair. He has a lithe build, his form thin, yet muscular underneath his clothing which clearly shows his dedication to training. His combed black hair is meticulously brushed over to the right, with the bangs falling down to his right eye or between his eyes and lying upon the top of his nose. Though a bit wild, his hair shines brilliantly in the light, showing that much care has been given to it. He also has electric blue eyes that possess a hint of amusement dancing within, much like a flame within a lantern. He usually dresses in a sharp, black suit with a white dress shirt underneath the black fabric, which appears as smooth as a stone that holds a purple handkerchief in the left breast pocket. It was revealed in "Chapter 8" that it holds the gold initials of "N.F." on a corner. He has a black-tie tied around his shirt, which falls down into a black vest that he wears, with the tie being held down so that it appears smooth and straight. Personality George possesses a stern and strict, yet kind and forgiving, personality. He holds great enjoyment in the smallest things in life, which was something that he gives credit to his wife for, noting her to be the "light of his life". He finds a high amount of amusement in the things that his wife or Charles does, even if he doesn't exactly support what they want to do. He is incredibly understanding and patiently, as shown when George is teaching Charles runes and waits patiently for his son to answer a question. In "Chapter 4" George was able to calm down his wife and it was noted that he always does this when she gets too clingy on Charles, though in "Chapter 8" he took it a step farther and had Martha's contracted familiar and servant, Evelyn, remove Martha from the room due to him currently being in a lesson with his son. History Not much is known about George's past. About three months before the start of the series, he (alongside Martha) allowed Caelia and Evelyn to go on a lengthy vacation, lasting from June through December and did so because of their hard work and due to some special circumstances surrounding the two. For his Christmas gift to Charles, he presented him with a winter outfit, with the scarf being able to combat the cold and allow him to retain his body heat, while also stopping snow from melting within his outfit. It also possessed some runes for protection, in case he was attacked while wearing the clothing. During "Chapter 9" it is shown that he has a connection to the House of Pendragon, because of his friendly rivalry which borders on slight violence with Uther Pendragon, the father of Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon. It is also shown that their wives hold an even greater rivalry and are enemies with one another. It is also shown that he is quite fearful of Guinevere Pendragon, Uther's wife. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: George is a very learned man, possessing great intelligence, as per his skills with magic, such as Alchemy, Runic, and Curse, would suggest. Due to his patience, he can read several books in order to figure out a single question and still thoroughly read through each and every book without skipping a single word. Master Magician: George possesses great skill and power as a Magician, enough so that he was considered the (TBA) from a young age. Though he doesn't utilize many styles of magic (only three different kinds), he has knowledge of dozens of different forms of magic and knows the counters to each one. He is also one of the few candidates for one of the esteemed ten seats of the (TBA) which his wife is a part of. *'Alchemy' - The most well-known magical ability of the descendant of Nicolas Flamel which allows George to magically manipulate and alter matter by using his magic power, through the use of his knowledge of science and magic energy. This is usually known as "transmutation" and it possesses three steps: that of "comprehension", "deconstruction", and "reconstruction". *'Runic Magic' - George possesses great skill in utilizing magic through the use of "Elder Futhark", which possesses twenty-four runes, versus the more acceptable eighteen. His knowledge is great enough that he is considered a powerful Magician even without learning the modern use of magic, which utilizes equations based on Devil magic. There are three different styles of Runic Magic, being that of "regular" which uses a single rune for a spell, "combined" which uses multiple runes in a spell (the runes do not have to be arranged properly, but most practitioners do this), and "true name" which must be arranged properly and it has to vocally be chanted as a spell. In "Chapter 8" George reveals how to utilize interpuncts to place a space between runes. *'Curse Magic' - George also possesses some knowledge on how to form curses, though most of his knowledge is based on Geas, which is an idiosyncratic taboo, whether of obligation or prohibition, similar to that of a vow or a promise. It is common in Irish folklore. Master Close-Quater-Combatanist: George has trained himself extremely well so that he did not have to rely on magic in order to combat any foe that he might run across, as some can counter his styles of magic. Because of this, he is a very in shape man and is often remarked as being superhuman. *'High Weapon Proficiency' - George has trained in multiple forms of weaponry, such as blades, blunted weapons, short weapons, long weapons, and more hard to master weapons, such as whips and other forms of unconventional weaponry. *'Expert Spearmanship' - George has trained especially well in the art of the spear, or lance. His skill in it is said to have rivaled ancient warriors, such as the original Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms era. George utilizes the spear as his weapon of choice, and as such, he possesses his own original weapon that has been strengthened through the use of magic utilized by himself and his wife. Equipment (TBA) Trivia *I wanted the main character to have a good relationship with his parents, but I also didn't want them to simply be supporting characters who would just be there - and thus, George was born as a character to assist the main character in growing. **This also extended to his wife, Martha Flamel, but to a lesser extent. *According to George in "Chapter 8", Caelia had been his familiar and servant for at least two decades. *I based the art of "Alchemy" off of Alchemy from "Fullmetal Alchemist". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Humans Category:Ravel Quest